Katherine's forgotten sister
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: When Katherine's sister finds Elena to warn her that Katherine has returned from the world of the dead, what will they do to stop it? Will she help? And will Damon's passion for her be reawakened in the fight against Katherine? Duh! Damon/OC
1. Meeting Katherine

"Damon?!" Stefan called out again for what felt like the thousandth time to Damon, so he caved because his brother started to sound frustrated and nervous.

"Yes little brother, what do you need to bug me for… again?"

"There's another vampire in town _brother…_"

"… And, that has anything to do with me because?"

Stefan let out an exasperated sigh "Elena is in danger; she was already attacked by this vampire…"

"_Okay, bye Bon."_

"_Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home, it's dark out and…" Bonnie glanced at Elena with those innocent eyes just wanting to protect her. "…And you said about your nightmare, what if it isn't coincidence?"_

"_Bonnie, I told you there's no way in hell Katherine had a little sister, Stefan would have warned me, and she's probably dead by now, don't forget they live 145 years ago. So by what my dreams _tell_ me that Katherine was reluctant to change her because she '_cared for her too much!!!'"

"_Bye then."_

"_Bye Bon, night!"_

_Bonnie waved Elena goodnight off of her porch then went inside._

_Elena was passing through the street before the one leading to her house someone was behind her she could sense but when she turned around… nothing, so she carried on._

"_Hello Elena" Elena's breath stopped when she heard the airy voice until the little girl giggles started. "You killed my sister, I'm going to have to pay you back for that" the giggles started again._

_Air whooshed past her; a figure was standing in front of her in the shadows. By what she could see the girl was inhumanly beautiful._

_She stepped out into the light, she had; Midnight black wavy hair settling at the small of her back, pale porcelain skin, long black lashes surrounding her deep violet eyes, this only made them stand out more. She was wearing a long white dress that flowed down past her feet and trailed behind her; silver and white laced ballet slippers with a small heal; her hair was decorated with many small white jasmines and white roses. These made her hair an even more shocking black. She had a black leather jacket slung over one arm._

_She did a twirl in front of Elena and finished it with a ballerina pose and a striking smile showing an array of pure white teeth. She giggled again. The vibe you get from her was innocence; purity and an elegance that has lasted hundreds of years._

"_Hello Elena, how are you on this beautiful evening?" Her voice echoed power but sounded as sweet as the fragrance the flowers she wore gave off._

_Elena couldn't make a sound he just stood there staring at the girl who would put any princess to shame with her appearance, she had to be dreaming, Katherine didn't have a sister._

"_But she did Elena, a very powerful sister." _

"_You can read my thoughts?" Elena choked back a scream, she wasn't giving her the satisfaction, whoever she was, she didn't even know her name._

"_Yes I can read your mind; surely your play mates would have explained that it's a possibility." She advanced on Elena, slowly and gracefully, she was stalking her most defiantly. "Elizabeth"_

"_What?" Now she was confused, her names Elena._

"_My name is Elizabeth!" When she glanced at her perfect claw like nails, she started to look bored._

_Elena felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, now she felt stupid._

"_How can I help you…Elizabeth?"_

"_Hmmm, I don't know, entertain me!" She grinned; an animal grin, it reminded Elena of Damon._

"_Ho---"She was cut off._

"_Who's Damon? What's his last name?"_

"_Damon is my boyfriend, Stefan's, brother. Damon Salvatore! You're a…"_

"…_Vampire, yes and so is this Stefan and Damon I take it."_

_It was a statement not a question so Elena just nodded reluctantly; she knew she just gave away too much information._

_Elizabeth was now right in front of her, without her knowing how she had gotten there. Her faced stretched into a genuine smile now, it made Elena almost feel friendly towards the girl and start smiling as well. Almost._

"_I haven't seen them in years, since 1864, oh how times fly, I shall have to tell them how you unfortunately attacked me with s stake when I was defending you from an evil monster of a vampire original when he attacked you but he was too fast and you were killed, hmmm what a nice way to catch up with old friends!" She sighed a over dramatised sigh._

"_Or, you could let me go and I won't say a word!"_

"_But if you're dead, you can't talk!"_

"_You're dead and you're talking."_

_She laughed "Fair one, score to the Katherine clone."_

"_I'm not a clone; she's my great-great-great-great grandmother!!!" Elena was hyperventilating now._

"_Oh, well you still killed, her, but not very well I might add, seeing as we made a deal and she was brought back to life and is extremely vengeful, so you see, I'm doing you a favour. She would have made yours and your boy toy's deaths excruciatingly painful." She giggled again._

"_That's not possible…"_

"_Shush" she rested her petite finger on Elena's lips, "Good bye Elena!" _

_Elena screamed, a little echo of a giggle was all she heard. Until waking up later in Stefan's bed with his green eyes looking down at her worried._

"Okay little brother, I'll help you hunt this vampire, cross princess according to Elena's account of her." Stefan smiled.

"You do care about her, don't you Damon."

"Shut up Steffy Weffy!" He tried to make his voice sound intimidating while failing miserably.

Stefan stifled a grin in front of him but let it loose as soon as he left the room to check on Elena.

When he entered his room to see Elena awake he ran to her bedside and sat down. She looked at him confused.

"What happened, there was this girl and she was a vampire she said something about…"

"About…"

"Katherine, saying she was alive because they had made a deal and she was brought back. Also something about her being her sister, I think."

"Katherine did have a sister, Elizabeth, but Katherine wasn't going to turn her. She and Damon were very---"

"If you say fond, little brother, I will stake you myself without a second glance." Damon had entered in the middle of the conversation; he was standing in the corner in his black sweater, pants, boots and smile.

"You say that a lot Damon, when are you going to follow your promise?"

"Is that an open invitation brother, I'll go get my specially carved stake just for you, the same one I used on your buddy Lexi!"

Stefan's muscles tensed ready to pounce, the grin on Damon's face prove that it showed.

"Stefan calm down, we all know he's an ass, let it go, what's done is done."

He looked at her with his green eye's connecting with hers and let go of his stance.

"You're right. He is an ass."

"Ouch, you two just tear my heart out." Damon pulled a mocking pout. "Elizabeth and I had nothing in common brother; not that should have known of anyway" The last comment was aimed at himself more than at Stefan.

"Ha, I knew it; you were always staring at her across from dinner, the Katherine intervened and you dropped her."

"So Katherine does have a sister?"

"Yes, but she didn't attack you Elena."

"There were no puncture wounds."

"But, then, why?"

"She was trying to get the warning across without it seeming like she was betraying her sister!"

"Oh"

"What, Damon you're nuts!"

"Later, I'm going out for a snack, unless Elena you're willing to oblige?" He flashed an evil smile.

"Bugger off Damon"

He was gone as fast as he had entered.


	2. Finding Elizabeth

**Damon POV**

_I wonder where Elizabeth is now. _Damon questioned himself, letting the thought dance around in his mind while he flew through the forest towards Mystic Falls.

He didn't want to go eat for some reason; he felt an unusual pull towards his old home in the forest. So he changed his course to his old home.

The scent was what hit him first it smelt almost like it did when he lived there in 1864, when he first met Katherine.

"You're still crushing on her then?"

He turned around in an instant, no-one; his senses weren't picking up any life either.

The wind shook the fallen leaves so they danced around the drooping trees. The sky was coming over clouded all of a sudden when he heard the little childish giggle that confirmed his theory, Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I know you're here, might as well come say hello to me and stop playing your evil tricks."

"Coming from the one and only murderous Salvatore brother," more giggles, and now light, dancing foot falls."

"So you've heard of my reputation then, you know not to mess with me!"

"Touché, but then I have a bigger reputation; even if it isn't for killing the innocent like you."

"I heard; I didn't believe though. The stunningly beautiful Elizabeth; strong enough to resist vervain in compulsion; controls more than one creature and can transform into more than that!"

Damon pulled a smirk at the air in front of him seeing as he couldn't trace her.

"Don't forget she can read any thoughts no matter how well camouflaged, sort of. I'm still working on it, and in my defence I am younger than you!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes but knowing the mouth you have on you, I took precaution!"

"Show yourself Elizabeth Pierce! My patience is wearing thin, that is not a good place for you to be!"

"Aren't you curious?" She questions as she jumps down from her perch in the tree by the Salvatore Mansion.

The beautiful rumour was true, Damon thought to himself has he got his first glance at her in 145 years, she hasn't aged much. He let nothing show on his face as she danced towards him.

"Please answer me, aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what exactly; why the hell you hurt Elena?"

"I did not!" Her voice let out an ounce of annoyance at his comment; that gave him satisfaction; he loved annoying her, very much. "I meant about to why I am here, Damon."

"Something about Katherine no doubt; Elena said something about her being back!"

"Yes, we made a deal with an old evil to make sure she could come back one more time after death. I didn't know it would be a bad idea; it has driven her insane; she is set on killing Stefan, Elena and you. The you being killed part isn't so bad though. You're an ass."

"Ah, I knew it; you still have the hots for me!" He let out one of his charming grins.

She let out a giggle, "I never had the hots for you Damon; you are and always will be a cocky, self centred menopausal male, who's only way to get a girl to like him is by getting her drunk, compelling her and then seduction; which by the way is disgusting!"

"Awe, you still the little 16 year old nun?"

"At least people actually love me."

"Whatever floats your boat, Elizabeth?"

That did it, she leapt towards him; crushing him against an old oak tree which snapped under their force pushing her on top of him until he flipped over with his hands at her throat cupping her neck with too much force.

"Get off Damon, you're ruining my dress!"

"It's always the material things with you. And as I am winning I think you need to call forfeit!"

"Never!"

"Say it, you know you want to!"

"I won't because I don't lie!"

"It's not a lie; you dig me, just say it, or you could say you hate me."

"Hating would have to imply caring and as I don't care for you, I can't, sorry!" She grinned one of Damon's cocky grins just to show he wasn't in charge.

"Ouch; the pain you cause me Elizabeth, it's too much to bear, now say it!"

"I can't if you're choking me; now can I?"

"Fine, have it your way" He grudgingly released her throat and she leapt up whining.

"I always have it my way!"

"That's just selfish."

She giggled again, that childish giggle to go with her innocent face that she used to get what she wants all the time. "Vampire, remember?

"How could I forget, you evil little monster?"

She grinned again; when she stopped suddenly looked around urgently. Her eyes settled on his. Then she ran at vampire speed into the mansion.

He followed after her confused propelling thought; _Elizabeth, what the hell is going on._

No reply.

_Elizabeth??? What the hell is going on with you?_

_I knew it! Ha! You sounded scared, you care about me! Poor little baby._

_Can we get back to the point of Katherine now please? _He let out an annoyed moan.

_Fine; be like that then! She's going to kill you all dead, dead; not walking around dead!_

_Just because Elena killed her?_

_Yes; it seemed fair when she said it, until she mentioned Stefan!_

_What about me?_

_I don't care about you; Stefan was kind to me!_

He found her in her old room in the mansion looking in her jewellery box; posing in the mirror.

"Who changed you, Elizabeth; I could really stake them for it; you're so annoying!"

"Anna changed me; she also called me here because I needed to find you to tell you; she said she was here and so were you and Stefan!"

"Oh; and you wanted help us, Stefan!"

"You are so thick Damon; I wanted to help you both. No matter how much I hate you; I can still care about you!"

"You care, about me?"

"Yes Damon; no matter how many darts I throw at your pictures!"

They both sat there and laughed for a while until Damon snapped back to the matter at hand.

"We have to go to the boarding house and warn the others!"

"Okay!"

She leapt off the chair and jumped out of the window; when Damon jumped they ran back to the house racing each other on the way.


	3. Telling the news

**Elizabeth POV**

She'd never been to the boarding house before, to her it was amazingly beautiful; the musty, glossed wood. Windows decorated in colours in all but one room; Damon's most likely. The flower beds surrounding it with the big fir tree's around the back.

Inside was better; it had rows and rows of original books, from Shakespeare to Elizabeth Chandler; romance to horror. Her eyes grazed the shelves straight away, she almost didn't notice Damon staring at her curiously; she couldn't hide her blush as it rose up her cheeks.

He flashed is pearl white teeth when she tried to hide her face.

"Damon, is that you?" Stefan called down.

"Yes little brother!"

"Who did you kill this time that we'll have to cover up for; ooh maybe by killing another one of my friends?"

"You're not still pissed about that are you?"

Elizabeth glared at him, "You killed one of his friends?"

"It was necessary; I was covering myself up!"

"Don't kill people; don't have to cover up, do the math Damon, idiot!"

"Damon who's down there with you?"

"Elizabeth Pierce!" He grinned at her to say; _you're dead now!_

"Moron" she directed at Damon, "hello Stefan, how's Elena?"

"Fine; thank you!" He was in front of her in a flash, "did you attack her Elizabeth?"

"No; I just compelled her to fall asleep in distress so you'd come and she'd give you my warning."

"Okay; wait a minute, she's wearing vervain Elizabeth!"

"I know how to get past it; a witch told me!"

"Don't scare her like that again please; she may look like Katherine---"

"But I'm not her!" Elena kept her proud stance at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"I know; my sister is a B.I.T.C.H, you seem nice!"

"Why were you teasing me then; doing that evil laugh you do?"

"What this one?" She giggled; she then threw a dazzling smile at Elena.

"Yup, that would be the one?"

"To teach you the lesson of not going home alone; you should have taken your friend Bonnie up on her offer to escort you home."

"Why?" Stefan and Elena asked simultaneously.

Damon stepped in, "because Katherine the _B.I.T.C.H._" Damon mocked her voice, and badly "is back and out for revenge!"

"That's not possible Damon, Elena killed her!"

"Yes, she did. Then this little doosh bag made a deal with some unknown person to us with Katherine to bring her back if she died; just once though!"

"Why would you do that?"

"She's my sister, what am I meant to do when she cried when she heard she was going to die. I took her and made a deal with an ultimate power!" a crease furrowed in Stefan's brow.

"An ultimate power!"

"A very old witch the oldest in fact!" Realisation hit Elena extremely fast; _she's a smart one!_

_She is isn't she! _Damon projected.

_You're crushing on her! _

_No!_

_Too quicker an answer!_

_Damn!_

I burst into fits of laughter and everyone looked at me; Damon grinning; Stefan annoyed and Elena curious.

"She won't get far!" _I hope! _"I gave you pre warning and I will do what I can to help you! That's all I can offer!"

"Thank you Elizabeth." Elena said, "I'm going to bed, coming Stefan?"

"Yes, and thank you Elizabeth, I can't imagine what this will cost you!"

"Keep it down love birds; I don't want another night of thinking the roof is going to cave in from the pressure!"

"Damon shut the hell up!"

"Goodnight Elena and Stefan."

"'Night Elizabeth!"

"Well that's done, I'm having a drink!"

"Would that be blood or alcohol?"

"The one and only Smirnoff Vodka!"

"Goodnight Damon!"

"Wait, where are you even staying? If you just moved here where would you go?"

"Anna's, she invited me remember?"

"Oh yes!"

Annoyance flashed in his eyes when she mentioned she wouldn't be staying with him. That gave her satisfaction for some unknown reason!

"Bye Damon."

"Sweet dreams pixie!"

"Don't call me that, ass!"

With that she dived out of the door and into the dark night time abyss off to Anna's house hoping Jeremy Gilbert was not there still so she could actually get some sleep tonight!

**Elena POV**

When she was changed into one of Stefan's shirts and her teeth were brushed she went back into his room where he lay sprawled along the bed in a pair of sweatpants waiting for her smiling when she sat next to him. His white chest looked perfect next to his black sweats.

"Are you okay about the news?"

He looked worriedly at her now.

"Stefan, we got past once, we can do it again!"

"Down side is that you died, dead last time!"

"I'm not a vampire anymore!"

"This makes you more prone to things, which can kill you proper dead this time!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"But I do, it's unconditional. I can't lose you again!"

"You won't." She kissed him as to stop the conversation there and that was final. She knew he would let nothing happen to her even if she was disturbed by the news. At least this time they had warning and extra help.

She snuggled under the covers next to Stefan and entered a dreamless, undisturbed rest.

**Damon POV**

Well at least they listened to him about not body banging; he was just going to drink until he collapsed.

Katherine was back; which was good. She wanted him Elena and Stefan dead; that was bad. Elizabeth who he believed died long ago was helping them; which was amazing because she wasn't dead. She acted like she hated him; which was amusing seeing her try and not look at him and be flustered.

He pored another shot and drifted into an empty sleep.


	4. Morning starts

**Damon POV**

Light flashes in and out of view as he blinks when waking up. He was set in an awkward position on the couch with his third bottle of vodka in his hand. _Hangover._ That was the first thing he thought and also _what the hell is this thing on me?_

It was an old knitted blanket, probably one of Zach's old ones. It was a dirty white with red and gold embroidery on it creating a pattern of roses.

Getting up slowly he headed for the shower and to put on fresh clothes. He put on; a white vest, dark blue jeans, a turtle neck sweater and black boots, topped off with his favourite leather jacket. Then he went to go annoy Stefan and Elena; his thrill of the morning.

"Good morning Stefan, Elena," he nodded at each of them when he spoke their names and performed his trademark grin, "how are you this fine morning?"

"Cranky, so bugger off and close the blinds on your way out!" Stefan remarked in the middle of a yawn.

"That is no way to talk to your older brother Stefan, shame on you!"

"Seriously Damon, Stefan didn't get much sleep last night so go be an idiot somewhere else other than here, please." She topped that off with her dazzling smile she uses to get whatever she wants.

"So you don't want me here, well move me by force Elena." He gave her another smile.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Get bent and fall onto some ones picket fence!"

"Be like that then, you just tear my heart out, I thought you might want my help in this Katherine situation, but I guess if Stefan can fight her off on his diet of bunnies, carry on!"

"We have Elizabeth and Anna!"

"Elizabeth won't be able to kill her sister and Anna will protect her over you!"

Then he left the room with Elena letting out an aggravated groan and Stefan getting up.

So he headed to Anna's house.

**Elizabeth POV**

Morning, the worst time of day! Sunlight was streaming through the curtains on her window hitting her in the face; she got up in a start and went to completely open the curtains because it was bugging her.

Then she went to look in the mirror; she was wearing a light blue silk night dress reaching her ankles, it hit her curves in all the right places and she knew it. Her hair was extremely curly today so it reaches just under her chest. Her skin was pale still but her lips were redder this morning.

There was a knock at her door then a petite figure stepped in with black hair reaching just below her shoulders; perfectly wavy. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a pink T-shirt, sandals and a black waste coat. She stood there smiling.

"Morning El, I heard you get up, are you okay?"

"Hey Anna, I'm fine, my hair is extremely curly this morning, I wonder why?"

"Your new shampoos maybe; remember _it defines those beautiful curls to make you look gorgeous!_ It looks nice."

She smiled her princess smile that won Jeremy.

"That would be it. I am a bit dumb in the mornings!" They stood there giggling for a moment until Anna left to let her get ready.

She went to her wardrobe, which was the next room over, She got out black, patterned tights, a denim tulip skirt, a black vest top and a denim jacket topped off with black, heeled boots.

Back to the mirror, she looked good. She then put on her purple gemmed necklace her mother had given her years ago, it brought out the violet in her eyes along with her silver studs.

Then she straightened her hair just for a change; it now reached paste her bottom. She left the room, no make up as usual.

She was greeted with a smiling Anna in the kitchen holding up a glass of lion's blood that she had bought in Africa when she lived there before she moved here.

"I know your diet!"

"Thanks." I took the glass and sat down on the surface board.

"One question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why straighten your hair after you used curlalicious shampoo?"

"A change, I'm enrolling in school today, because if Katherine targets, it could be between school and her going to her aunts. So I won't see you until later on!"

"Okay!"

"School, why it is pointless, or are you trying to get on Elena's buddy list?" A sly voice questioned over from the window.

"Anna, where is that stake, I think I'm going to need it for this jerk?!"

"Back cupboard, to the left."

"Thanks!"

"Anna, you had to help her, she would actually stake me you know?"

"Don't come in uninvited then!"

"No human residences currently live here!"

"Its common decency, you nitwit!"

"Did anyone ever tell you I was a decent bloke?"

Elizabeth scoffed, "Is that your new chat up line, because girls aren't going to go for a thick pervert, you have the look to go with it though!"

"Ha-ha, I came because I was bored!"

"So are we, bored of looking at you and hearing your voice drone on and on!"

"Why are mean to me?"

"Have you met you, you're not a nice person!"

"That's exactly what Lexi said, and then I staked her!"

"I'll leave you two to it!"

"No need, I need to go to register at school!"

"Fine, be a party pooper!"

"Damon, get the hell out of our kitchen, you're infecting it!"

He then left, she grabbed her scruffy duffle bag and ran to the school office; she was there in under a minute.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes dear?" _This is a pretty young lass, compared to the shams in this place!_

"I would like to enrol in school here," she reached into her bag and pulled out a load of forged papers, "these are my transcripts of my previous schools!"

The receptionist took them and scanned over the pages.

"Okay dear, here's your schedule." She handed over a pink sheet of A5 paper.

"I would like to be in Elena Gilbert's classes!" She was not wearing vervain so it worked more effectively, she pulled back the paper and handed her another one.

"Here you go dear!"

"Thank you."

She headed off to her first class, U.S. History, great.


	5. Schooling and restless dreams

**Stefan POV**

He was still annoyed at Damon for waking him up this morning but he has to get ready for school, so he got up and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth; while Elena got changed.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, landing on her curves perfectly, with a pink shirt to go with it. Her almond hair flowed down amazingly straight as normal; she put on converses and met me in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Aren't you having breakfast?"

"I'll grab something later."

Stefan went into his room over to his closet and pulled a plain black, button up shirt and a plain old pair of jeans, to compliment them he put on black trainers. As usual; Elena didn't mind though, she looked at him adoringly. Then walked over to him to get her morning kiss. It was a sweet light touch but managed to send him reeling and wanting more.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we're not careful, Elena."

"Okay, let me just get my bag."

After she got her bag they went to Stefan's car.

A little while later they were in school shocked to see the figure of a black haired girl waiting for them, Elizabeth.

"What is she doing here, Stefan?"

"Beats me, no one could ever control her, so who knows!"

She gracefully walked towards them and stood by the front of the car, hands on hips.

"Are you not gonna say hi to me and show where my classes are, Elena, because most of mine are with you, not all, but most."

"Why are you here?"

"Precaution, Stefan. We can't let her be unprotected." She flashed a animal smile this time and opened Elena's door.

"We have U.S. History first, I went to find it, but saw you out the window and came down." She grabbed Elena's hand, "Did you piss off Damon this morning?"

"It's possible. Why?"

"He showed up at Anna's and got all huffy when I threatened to stake him!"

"Well, what do you expect, you go to say good morning and some one gets out the stake, how would you feel?"

"I have no idea, coming Stefan?"

"Yup, coming!"

**Elena POV**

Elizabeth towed Elena into reception then let her and Stefan take the lead. She took her to U.S. History and made her hand her slip to the teacher who pointed Elizabeth to a seat near her, perfect. She grinned.

"You know all the boys are gawking at you right?"

"Stefan isn't, anyway they all look like idiots."

Elena smiled; she was beginning to like this strange girl.

"Alright class, settle down. Don't stair at the new girl; you don't know how uncomfortable it might make her!"

_She probably likes it!_

_Not all the time I don't!_

_You can hear me and project?_

_Hey if you need any answers in class, just ask. I'll be your own text book, just better looking!_

_Thanks, Stefan won't like it though._

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

_But he does know ladies, so shush._

_Bugger off Stefan!_

The rest of the day went by quickly. Elena introduced Elizabeth to her friends, while listening to her sarcastic remarks about hers and Elena's lessons.

Until she left school, to go home to Aunt Jenna's.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, I'm going upstairs!"

"Okay Elena!"

It was 10 o'clock and Elena just wanted to go to bed. She settled down and closed her eyes and entered her dreams.

_It was I quiet room, the floor was grass, but there were was enclosing the area and a reflection of herself wearing a pink flowing dress with beautiful curled hair and a smile dancing at her lips. The reflection started talking._

"_Hello dear Elena, I have waited a long time for this, come here!"_

_She raised her hand and so did her reflection, they started to flow towards each other._

"_Come closer." So she did, then she stopped, something wasn't right, where was her vervain necklace. She reached up to touch it, but it was gone._

_Her reflection held it up, "Is this what you're after, come here and you can have it."_

_So she carried on and touched the hand of her reflection, but then the reflection stepped out of the mirror._

"_You stupid little girl, you killed me and now I will kill you. An eye for an eye etc, etc, etc."_

_There was a tapping outside one of the windows, Elizabeth was screaming something, but she couldn't here, the glass muffled the sound._

_Hen she reverted her gaze to Katherine her face was different and she was paralyzed to the spot. Katherine laughed and swiped._

She woke up screaming in her wet bed, she had been sweating. She looked around the room quickly, Stefan was in the corner.

"I felt you were in distress, so I came to check on you." He walked over and snuggled up next to her and she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Damon POV**

The evening Stefan has gone to check on Elena and he lay awake in bed unable to sleep.

_Elizabeth? Are you awake?_

_Well yeah now, moron!_

_Sorry, I couldn't sleep!_

_That's my problem because?_

_I don't know. _

_What's wrong Damon, because you're getting on my last nerve, I'm tired and when I'm tired, not many people live through it! Let alone snobby vampires._

_I don't know what's wrong with me._

_Well, what do you want me to do?_

_I don't know!_

_You don't know anything!_

_I know._

_Count sheep._

_Um, why?_

_It's meant to make you sleep, for you how about, count naked girls._

_Ha-ha very funny._

_Part of my charm._

_Goodnight Elizabeth._

'_Night doofus._

_Hey!_

Damon managed to get to sleep eventually, but it was restless, he was being chased and he couldn't get away!


	6. Someone was invited

Everyone seemed to have had bad dreams the previous night; Damon, he felt helpless and unsure; Stefan, he couldn't help Elena and she deceased to exist for the rest of that night's wonderings in Stefan's mind; Bonnie, she was blocked, unable to help anyone no matter what spell she cast; Elena, she had to watch as everyone around was tortured; Elizabeth, she felt completely and utterly alone, it felt bad like she had a huge gaping hole in her chest.

**Anna POV**

She awoke early in the morning, restless form an uneasy dream that had escaped her mind as soon as she opened her eyes.

It was dark; the first glimmers of pink and orange were just starting to paint the dawning sky. All birds and land animals were still in a deep easy trance, the bed beside her was empty as Jeremy had to leave last night again.

She got up and went straight down to the kitchen, tracing the patterns she and Elizabeth and drawn on the walls until she came in front of the fridge and grabbed a blood bag from it and set it in the microwave until it was body temperature, 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Her reflection was poring the drink into a pint glass at the same time as her.

Grabbing the glass she headed upstairs and back into her room to get ready. She didn't know what to wear, in the end she settled for shorts, knee high socks, trainers and a T-shirt quoting "_I'm with stupid!" _with an arrow pointing to the left.

She pulled her hair into a high, slacking ponytail and started with her make-up; eye shadow, blusher, mascara, eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss to finish the look.

Then she headed over to Jeremy's after writing Elizabeth a not:

_Heyya El, _

_If you ever get up before I get back, I'm going to Jer's house for a bit._

_See you soon, don't wait up you have to go to school and then it's your turn to pick up the stash._

_Love you_

_Anna x_

That should do it and then she left to Jeremy's house.

He was sleeping easily, so she eased open his window silently and entered his room. Something was wrong though; there was a scent in his room that belonged to no-one she knew, not even Katherine.

There was blood on his sheets and his neck right next to two clear puncture wounds.

She panicked and ran to him, shaking him, but he wouldn't wake.

She grabbed a glass off his bedside and threw it at his face and he shot up.

"What the hell?" He wiped his face and then reached his neck, he flinched.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I was asleep!"

"You must have invited someone in!"

"No I didn't, I'm not dumb, well not completely!"

"Well then who did?" Anna aimed this at herself while reaching for random clothes off of the floor and throwing them at him

"What are you doing Anna?"

"Get changed. I'll be back in a second!" and then she headed towards Elena's room.

She was sleeping, Stefan was there, he looked at her as she tentatively opened the door and peeked in.

"Sorry!" she spoke in whispers.

"It's okay." Then his brow furrowed, "what's wrong?"

"You didn't have a midnight snack did you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" He now looked offended.

"It's Jeremy, he was bitten last night and he doesn't remember a thing. It's a scent I'm not familiar with; I was just making sure Elena was okay!"

"If you're not familiar with the scent then why did you ask me?"

"Hope!" She reached for her hair and fiddled with it, "We need to go, get her up and ready, take her to your house I'll meet you there with Jeremy."

Before he could answer she was gone.

Jeremy was ready and on her back while she ran to the Salvatore house.

**Elizabeth POV**

She rolled over and sighed in her comfy bed. Light was streaming in.

"Ditching school?"

She sat straight up and looked around until she found the source of the interruption next to her in her bed.

"What," yawn, "What do you want Damon, its morning!"

"Actually it's one in the afternoon… one minute past one!"

"No way" She shot out of bed and ran to her clock, he was right, the idiot was right!

"Why so worried?"

"I have to be there to make sure Elena's okay!"

"She's at the house!"

"What? Why? How?"

"She's at the house. She's there because Jeremy was attacked last night. She got there because Stefan ran her up." He spoke in a matter of fact tone over exaggerating each word like she wasn't able to comprehend them. "Then every one started shouting so I came here, you're quiet when you sleep, compared to when you're awake!"

"Don't give me that tone!"

"Make me!" He sat up, smirking and patting the bed beside him!

"Get stuffed, that is never gonna happen!"

"You don't like me do you?"

"Would you like you if you met you in the street?"

"I'd find me rather sexy and charming."

"You just said you find some men sexy, ha you're gay!"

"I said I find _me _sexy, not men!"

"Ooh touchy, someone's cranky this morning!"

"Afternoon! It's afternoon!"

"Exhibit A, Mr. Cranky Pants!"

"Whatever!"

"So you don't deny it then?"

"Just get ready."

"Why?"

Damon rolled his eyes over dramatically. "Why? Well because we have to go!"

"Where do _we have to go to_?"

"Elena's house, to trace the scent!"

"With you? Fine, but someone up there really hates me!"

"You're a vampire everyone hates you deal with it!"

"You're a moron deal with that!"

With that she left to get ready. She wore white skinny jeans, trainers and a plain navy blue T-shirt.

She brushed her teeth and met Damon downstairs. She only just noticed what he was wearing, not his usual black leather bad-ass look, but trainers, a white shirt and normal, blue jeans! He meant business.


	7. Karma's a bitch

**Damon POV**

The scent was bland, a hint of oak and chilli, but unappealing to him.

Elizabeth was downstairs checking out how the visitor got in. CRASH! Then a whoosh of air, escaping the house.

He ran down to see the table along the room and Elizabeth piled under it. He lifted the table off of her and pulled her up, to see she had a gouge in her head and a stake in her stomach.

She whispered something even too low for him to hear, silence. She lay limp in his arms.

Fury built up in him reaching boiling point, all he did was wonder why and how.

He pulled her up completely after taking out the stake. He laid her on the sofa in the other room while he straightened out the mess the intruder left behind.

Once he was done he went back to her, cradled her in his arms while racing back to the boarding house.

When he entered all heads turned to him; Jeremy was now okay, Anna had calmed and Stefan was looking at his collection of books. All until he entered with a limp figure in his arms.

"What happened?" Anna cried as she made it up to him within milliseconds.

"I wish I new!"

Stefan looked at him for the first time since he entered, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know, we didn't know he or she was there!" He glanced down at her in his arms, she was extremely pale. "Help her."

"Put her in to a bed Damon!" So he rushed her up to his room and placed her in the centre while tucking a throw around her.

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" Jeremy asked at the door.

"Damon? Would blood help?" That was Elena.

"No, just let her rest for a bit."

"Please tell us what happened."

They all headed downstairs where Damon spent the next few hours telling and retelling the events to try and clear it all up. If that were even possible.

**Elizabeth POV**

First things that came to her mind were; darkness; aching all over and where the hell am I?

There was heated convocation going on downstairs, she could just make it out.

"_It just makes no sense, how could it happen?"_

"_We've been asking that very question for twenty-one hours, saying it one more time Stefan is not going to make the answer magically appear."_

"_She should have come around by now, maybe we should have gotten help."_

"_From where exactly, Elena?"_

"_Don't shout, it's not gonna help us out. We'll have to wait until she comes around."_

"_If she comes around."_

"_Don't be so pessimistic Damon!"_

"_I'm ever so sorry St. Stefan! I'm going to go check up on her."_

Steady footfalls came up the stairs, reaching to the door where it opened quietly and a sigh of annoyance was let out.

"Why can't she just wake up for god's sake?" Damon!

"III… 'Wake… funk…much!" That was all that left her lips; her head was still ringing in her ears.

Whoosh, the mattress sunk under the extra weight then a cool hand went to her forehead, at least that's what it felt like, but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, wake up fully!"

"Can't be bothered to, I want to sleep."

Splash, she shot right up to see Damon sitting there innocently with a bucket of ice water in his hand and a discarded one at the foot of the bed. He tossed the next one, she dodged it by jumping out of the bed and landing in the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was just being me." A coy smile danced across his face.

"Thanks, that explains a lot."

"That was uncalled for."

"Get over it!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm wet, I have a massive hole in my stomach, I'm tired, and have a banging head ache, what do you think?"

"You left out cranky!"

She was in front of him in a flash, grasping his neck in a choke hold, that he couldn't break.

"Let go!"

"Say it!"

"No I won't."

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

"Let go, you're the only bitch I see!"

"Say it, you know you want to."

"I won't."

"Go on!"

Then a knock came at the door, it opened and a worried Stefan peeped in whose face turned to amusement as he saw her and Damon with her on top of him grasping his neck and him lying underneath gaping for air.

"I see you're feeling better!"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Stefan?" Damon let out an airy moan.

"Okay, Elizabeth, will you please not kill him, we need him to figure out what happened to you!"

"He's all mouth and no brain's I'm sure we can make it without him!"

"Elizabeth." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine be a spoilt sport." She slowly released his neck and backed off grinning.

"Thank you!"

"Any time Damon!" She then headed off downstairs.


	8. Connection

**Elizabeth POV**

She had to figure this out. Who had the same power as her? She knew others had it, but who would use it against another vampire who has the same force? It's just stupid! You wouldn't risk it, and they have access to Elena's home and any other home without protection charms around it.

"Hello, earth to El?" She snapped out of it after she realized everyone was staring at her. "Are you okay?" it was Anna who was speaking to her, she looked terrified.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, pretty much, I'm just thinking."

"About what? Because we sort of hit a wall."

"How much did you get?"

"Uh, well, that would be nothing."

She had to stifle a giggle, "All of you, and you got nothing?" This time she laughed out loud. They all looked at her questioningly, she blushed.

"Well enough of this crap; we need to figure this out."

"Shut up Damon!" She glared at him, "he attacked me, he doesn't want anything to do with you guys or he would have come after you too!"

"That's not the point, if he can beat you and he is partnered with… Katherine… we are in serious, deep crap!"

"He has the same powers as me, less defined because he is new, which means stupid and idiotic, a bit like you Damon!" With that everyone laughed except for Damon, he got up and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go get him before someone dies."

"No, I'll do it Elena; I was the one who annoyed him!"

**Damon POV**

_Bloody, stupid girl, doesn't she realize what is going on? _

He picked up a stone and threw it, he was in a field enclosed by trees and blanketed with pretty little flowers, the stone landed at the far end of the field. There was a shadow there, it was moving. It was gone in a second so he ignored it.

He was annoyed at her and didn't care if there was a dancing shadow at the end of a field near his old home.

He found comfort here lately, maybe because it was where he met Elizabeth for the first time and for the first time 145 years later.

"_Damon!" _The cry was mental and out loud, _"DAMON? I'm sorry, please answer me Damon!"_

"Bugger off!"

"There you are!" She appeared right in front of him with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry Damon."

"Do you even understand how serious this could be? Of course not, you were a stupid child when you were changed. But still everyone hails you because you have these _nifty_ little powers that not every vampire could even dream of possessing. You're a kid; that is all."

"Let it all out, but I have more understanding of this situation than that of you!"

That was it he lunged at her, smacking her against a tree.

She let out a gasp of pained air. When she tried to push him off he smacked her back again then throwing her onto the floor and pinning her there by sitting on her legs so she had no use of them.

"You listen to me, now, you are a kid, and you don't know what love is! You betrayed your sister by coming here, you toy with people even if you don't feed from them and you have to have everything evolve around you. You are a spoilt little brat who can't possibly comprehend the situation we're in!"

"Are you done? Can I say what I have to now?"

"This should be good." He readjusted his position on her so she could lean a bit more on her elbows.

She looked him in the eyes, the violet of them entranced him and that was all he could see.

"Thank you. Damon, I know you're upset about Katherine being back again and her not coming to look for you. The only reason she got to come back was because of me and I'm sorry."

"I thought it was an old power?"

"I am the old power Damon, there are a few of us, but we become more powerful if we are vampires, Katherine figured that out and changed me, she wanted power!"

"But you were just a girl."

"Yes I was, until I was activated, see we're very rare, and only a sever trauma can activate us and then we remember everything. From past lives to how the world works, we were here to protect the earth, but some go bad- like the guy who attacked me!"

"He was like you?" he looked her straight in the eyes, which made her get lost for words, he noticed this and it made him grin.

"Yes he _is _like me, Katherine activated him by killing all of his family I think, she did this because I left and sided with you and Stefan, she needed more power to beat me! Then she vamped him!"

"So when you were orphaned it was because for her?" At this he jumped up and started pacing about while she lay there. Her eyes followed him, watching his every move encase he lost it and leapt at her.

He was thinking, _Katherine, she did all of this herself, screwed everyone over on purpose._

_Yes, Damon, I really am very sorry! _The voice that said this was nervous and worried, but for him not herself. At that he made a rash decision.

He jumped down in front of her and tenderly pressed his lips to her.

He knew this was right when sparks flew between them and she started kissing him back. It was a gently kiss, but enough to knock them both breathless.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, drinking her in for what felt like the first time.

She leant her head against his chest. His unbeating heart felt like it jolted for the first time and would start beating again.

He rested his head against her hair and felt complete for the first time since he fkirst met her.

**1864**

"Brother, you're back from the confederates already?" Stefan said running up to his brother and hugging him.

"Just for break little brother." He said this warmly and hugged his brother back.

"Damon, we have guests staying with us for a while, they're orphaned and father is taking care of them."

"Sounds nice, who are they?"

"The Pierce sister's, their parents died in a fire. Their names are Katherine and Elizabeth."

"Are you with Katherine then?"

"What would make you think that?"

"The way you said her name!"

"Come meet them!"

Stefan pulled him along and out to the back of the house he pointed at two young women, one with brown hair and brown eyes who stared at Stefan and smiled. She was Katherine, he just knew.

The other girl was petting his horse and giggling. Then Katherine whispered something and she spun around; she had long black hair falling down her back and bright violet eyes, ruby red lips and a smile to light up the world, his heart raced at the view of her.

Katherine whispered something to her and she giggled again and headed towards him. She skipped on her way up the steps with her sister at her heal.

She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth, you must be Damon?"

He took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Yes, I am Damon it is nice to meet to you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Damon."

He released her hand and went to say hello to the other sister.

**2010**

He was still leaning there and decided to stay for a while, he was in complete bliss with Elizabeth there with him and letting his memories of them together playing; dancing and eating together sing a beautiful song in his head that he never wished to forget.

**Stefan POV**

"They've been gone for ages; we should go check on them."

"Leave them alone, look on the bright side; she might have got to him and killed him or he left town forever." Anna said and Jeremy laughed at her comment.

"That is a bright side." Jeremy said as Anna looked at him and grinned.

"All in favour of leaving them be; say I."

Three chorused "I" all except for Stefan he just muttered under his breath.


	9. Under your spell

**Damon POV**

They were lying in the field that she had found him in earlier that evening. Her head was on his chest, her hair tickling his nose and giving off the scent of jasmine's and roses. He loved it. He felt completely relaxed, just listening to her steady breathing as she slept on his chest.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, she had fallen asleep 4 hours ago after they sat there talking. He just stared at her while she slept- it was amazing to him- she looked beautiful.

Her pale porcelain skin, black, long curved eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks, pink, slightly parted lips, her black hair framing all of it to make her sleeping beauty.

She moaned in her sleep and eyelashes batted against her face until her violet eyes opened and peered at him, she smiled.

It was contagious, he smiled back.

"You know, you've smile about one hundred genuine smiles tonight, isn't that like a Damon record, you should make a book."

"There's a lot to smile about tonight."

"Like what?" he knew she was playing as she twiddled her hair, he took it from her and sniffed it.

"You might have to guess because I think the others are getting worried, we should go."

"Fine, we'll go." She hopped shaking her hair as she did, it flowed in a messy array down to the small of her back, she grinned "What?"

"Nothing."

He got up next to her and pulled her along beside him as he ran at vampire speed back to the boarding house.

They stopped outside it, and then they slowly made their way up to it releasing hands before they went inside.

"Good, you're not dead!" That was Stefan.

"Where's everyone?"

"It's half three in you morning, they went home to go to sleep three hours ago!"

Her lips formed an 'o' shape.

"Jeremy went to Anna's."

"Great, let's try not to wake them."

With that she ran out of the door.

"What were you doing for hours on end?"

"We talked, she fell asleep, she woke up, and we came back!"

"That simple?"

"Yep, pretty much little brother."

"'Night Damon."

"Sweet dreams little brother."

He was in his room in an instant, he hung up his jacket, took off his belt and jeans along with his shirt that still smelt of her, he sniffed it once more and let the scent linger. After that he settled under his silk sheets and pictured her face and fell asleep to that image.

He woke in the morning with a face peering down at him. It smiled.

"Hurry up, you're gonna make me late for school, get dressed you're dropping me off!"

He groaned, "What makes you so sure." And rolled over.

"Because you'll never kiss me again if you don't."

"That's unfair, move it or I can't get up and change."

"Yay." She shot up and giggled while leaving the room.

He got up and wandered over to his wardrobe. Black T-shirt, black jeans, black boots and his leather jacket. He brushed his teeth and put on cologne, then headed downstairs to an awaiting girl.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail with curled strands dancing in the breeze, she had a black vest top on and tights, a white skirt topped off with a black leather jacket and boots.

She blushed as he looked at her.

"Hurry up or they'll mark me tardy." She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door to his car where he met her inside.

The engine roared to life and they sped down the road towards the school.

Everyone outside was outside the school building as she undid her seatbelt to get out. He clasped her hand and looked at her as she did him.

"Time to pay your end of the bargain, I drive you to school, which means I have worked for my kiss."

"Correction I said I would never kiss you again, I didn't say I would kiss you when we got here." She grinned.

"Please?" he grinned.

"Fine." She leant in and kissed him lightly on the lips and leant away. He pulled her back for more until they were interrupted by a clearing throat next to them. Stefan was standing there looking confused.

"Anyway, thanks for the lift, bye." She jumped out of the car and walked away.

"Are you sure nothing else happened last night?"

"Yes brother, and you really know how to kill a mood, I could have got her to cut school with just one more second, but oh no, you had show up."

"Bye Damon."

"Have fun at school little brother."

He grinned and drove off and into town.

**Elizabeth POV**

Everyone stared at her as she made her way down the hall, they must of all heard of or seen her with the older Salvatore brother.

Stefan came up behind her.

"What were you doing last night?"

"Honestly we were just talking."

"Okay, whatever. Any news on what's going on with Katherine?"

"No, but I'm going to scope the streets tonight for some information on her whereabouts. Also, I need to pick up some herbs and a book."

"For what?"

"A spell, to protect Elena's yours and Anna's houses, because he was invited in Elena's and you and your brother are dead, he doesn't need an invite in to your home or Anna's."

"Oh, okay, do you want help with that?"

"Sure, could you pick up normal herbs from the supermarket; rosemary, thyme and a bit of basil etc?"

"Basil?"

"Yes, I am having pasta tonight and it compliments it perfectly." She kissed her fingers and flicked them from her mouth and grinned at him, they then burst into fits of laughter.

The bell rang and they headed off to U.S. history.

At the end of school Stefan went to pick up the herbs she told him and she went to a witch chop, she entered through the back so they knew she wasn't a human customer looking for love potions.

"Yes miss, how may I help you?" It was a short fat balding man who addressed her.

"I would like lapis lazuli dust, water from the blessed river of ethnos and a vial. Also three amulets from the eldest witch. Thank you."

He wandered around the shop to get the spoken ingredients and headed back to her.

"Here you go miss, anything else?"

"Nope."

"That will be 33.95 please."

"Here you go." She handed him the exact money and passed a man on her way out of the shop.

A ruff voice interrupted her walk.

"_Lady Katherine wishes to have a new lapis lazuli necklace, sent to her in New York, she will be visiting soon and wishes to have new jewellery to compliment her new dress."_

"_Yes sir." _There was shuffling and then more shuffling as he went back to the man in question. _"I will need the address."_

"_No you won't, give me the necklace now."_

"_Here you go sir."_

"_Thank you, one more thing, was that Miss Elizabeth who just left the shop?"_

"_Yes sir. Miss Elizabeth showed up not a few days ago, she came here some very peculiar ingredients, even for a vampire slash witch or whatever it is called."_

"_An individuo dotato, it means gifted individual, moron, good bye I have to leave now."_

"_Bye sir."_

She ran straight to Elena's where Stefan was waiting with the herbs she asked for and passed them to her as she cast the spell. She did the same with the boarding house and Anna's.

"Stefan?" They were now at the boarding house; he was lounging on the sofa reading a book by Agatha Christie. She was sat in front of the fire doing homework.

"Yes?"

"I heard today that Katherine is in New York and visiting soon, also, she is going to find out soon that I'm here because her _friend _recognised me and the shop keeper told the man what I was buying." She rushed it out at super speed.

"Well you have protected the houses and that's all we can do for now, but I will ask Elena to keep Bonnie and Caroline at her house as much as possible along with Matt if possible, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was trying to figure out how?"

"How to what?" A sly voice came from the doorway, "You don't really need to repeat it, as I heard the whole thing.

Stefan got up and walked to the other door, "I'm going to Elena's for the night as Jenna's out of town and Jeremy's at Anna's."

"Have fun." Damon and Elizabeth chorused simultaneously.

Stefan grinned and ran out of the door.


	10. Night with him

**Damon POV**

"So what are we doing tonight, we have the house all to ourselves all night." A cocky grin painted across his face.

"Ewe, gross."

"You won't be saying that when you sigh my name through the night. Think about it."

She threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for?"

"You Mr." She was leaning over him now, "Are one cocky vampire." She nipped his nose.

"And you love it, its part of my charm."

"Haven't you slept with enough girls to last a lifetime?"

"A- I'm dead for eternity so a lifetime is not enough and B- I haven't found the best one yet, so why don't you prove yourself worthy of my love."

"Oh, I have to prove it now?"

"Yes, you do have to prove you are a worthy candidate in the long line of women wanting me!"

"Do you know how many people have tried to seduce me before? There is a huge line waiting for me! I could just go meet them if you want?"

"Don't tease, it's not nice."

"Coming from you."

"I am the best teaser in the world and it is sexy on me."

"Prove it."

"Is that a yes then?"

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Fine, you have 3 seconds to run."

"What, Damon…"

"One, two…"

She ran out of the room and straight outside into the night.

"Three."

He was after her in a dash, following her scent into town and straight to a club. The little minx.

There she was in the middle of the dance floor, arms above her head swaying to the music that they were playing with a flock of admirers around her. He stood there for a minute watching her thinking about how he would have her, she was his.

Then he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her out of the crowd. He pulled her out of the door into a deserted street.

"Caught you." He breathed in her ear and nibbled at it.

It sent chills of delight down her spine and he knew it as she shivered.

"You're quite the dancer you know."

"Yes, I know, I have years of practise."

"Can we go home now?"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Are you going to put those other girls to shame for me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you're my slave for the night."

"Lucky me."

He picked her up and ran her to the boarding house up to his bedroom where he laid her on his bed.

He crawled over her until his face was above hers. He stared into her eyes for a minute until he leant in and kissed her, the kiss became more urgent. He smiled when she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged at his hair.

His hands slipped to her waist and up her shirt, her mouth opened and he took the chance to explore it with his tongue and it started dancing with hers.

He slowly moved down the line of her jaw, she was panting heavily.

She flipped him over and was on top of him in an instant and started to unbutton his shirt while kissing him and then undid his belt and jeans.

She went back up to his lips and nibbled at the lower one, he groaned, she was sexy when she wanted to be.

**Elizabeth POV**

She was sprawled over his bare chest; his hand was stroking her hair while the warmth of the sunlight bathed on her back. She nuzzled into his chest more, taking in his scent, it was beautiful; cologne, and then all him, cinnamon and mint. Strangely perfect together.

She could have stayed there forever.

"Am I really that comfortable, that you wish to stay here forever?" He laughed.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Well I'm sorry, but you have to go to so get up and ready."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"Did I put all those girls to shame?"

"Most defiantly." He leant down and pecked her on the lips before getting up and putting on his jeans.

His pale skin shone in the sunlight and that showed off his perfect six pack, she lay there looking at him for a moment before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and platted her hair.

When she left the bathroom Damon was downstairs.

His wardrobe was full of shirts, she picked a black one and pulled it over her underwear and tugged on her mini skirt and boots.

She jumped out of the window to go hunt. She caught two deer and a rabbit before heading back to the boarding house.

Damon was in the kitchen.

"Why do you have the Stefan diet?"

"Because unlike you, I don't want to be a murderer."

"It gives me the danger vibe that you weren't complaining about last night."

"Are you taking me to school?"

"Sure, go get in the car."

She skipped out of the room and went to Damon's old car and hopped in.

He was in the driver's side in a flash.

They drove in silence, letting the wind blow through their hair, she loved the feel of it, they were at school all too quickly.

"Bye Damon."

"What no kiss?"

"You got plenty last night." She giggled and leant in to kiss him, he pulled her tighter then let go too abruptly.


	11. Her attacker

**Elena POV**

School was easy; Elizabeth was talking to her mentally while Stefan glared at her while she gave me answers; lunch was normal filled with chattering, more boring lessons and then she went home.

She felt strange though, like someone was following her, making sure about something that she couldn't possibly understand.

In her bedroom she caught something out of the corner of her eye, a man with ash blonde hair was looking into her room window. When he saw her looking he ran while she ran to the phone. _Stefan, pick up!_

He did after the second ring.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

"Man, outside my house, I think he was a vampire!"

"I'll be right over with Anna, don't you or Jeremy leave the house!"

All she got then was the dial tone.

Five minutes later Stefan and Anna were catching the scent in the garden.

"Stefan, I've smelt this scent before."

"Me too, it was on Elizabeth when she was attacked."

"Where is she?"

"She said she had to get some bits from town, what if he was looking for her, to get rid of the competition!"

"Elena," Anna called, she ran down the steps, "Keep in the house, and keep Jeremy and Bonnie with you."

"We have to go Elena." Stefan leant in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye."

They were gone and she went to the kitchen where Jeremy and Bonnie sat across from each other eating cereal.

"So, what's up sis?"

"The vampire who attacked Elizabeth was here, and she is in town, they just went to check up on her."

"Okay… Cheerio?"

"Jeremy, this isn't a laughing matter, tell him Bon."

"Jeremy, stop being a prat and Elena chill."

"Who asked your opinion?"

"You did."

They all settled down for the evening in front of the T.V. and soon all dozed off into a black sleep.

**Anna POV**

They ran, she felt her unbeating heart strain against her chest in sheer worry for her best friend.

When they found her she was in the garden looking at the tulips.

"Are you okay El?"

"Fine, why?"

"Umm… No reason."

"Okay, Anna, you are officially the worst liar when it comes to me. What's up?"

"Stefan will tell you." She jumped to the side to let Stefan come into view.

"Well, the vampire who attacked you…"

"Is a dead moron when I find him?"

"… Well, he was outside Elena's and ran when she spotted him, so he's in town."

"Where did you trace the scent to?"

"We didn't," Anna stepped forward again, "we came straight to you when we didn't know where he had gone just encase."

"That was so sweet, and incredibly annoying, now I can't find him, oh well."

"You're not mad?"

"No Anna, but I suggest we go home and think this one though. Is that okay with you Stefan?"

"Yup, fine by me."

They ran and Anna felt relieved her friend wasn't mad at her.

As they got to their home a blonde figure stood outside lazily waiting for them and regaining his posture when they got closer.

"What the hell?"

**Elizabeth POV**

Anna froze, she glanced at the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" She was annoyed; she recognised his scent and hated him straight away.

"Name's William."

"What Shakespeare?" He carried a heavy English accent and could easily pass for a lord back over one hundred years ago.

He had ash blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore light blue jeans and a white vest shirt.

"Sassy, I like it."

"What do you want Shakespeare?"

"Katherine sent me, she wants you back Elizabeth, she doesn't to have to kill you."

"I'm already dead, thicko!"

"Whatever, anyway she wants to meet you and soon, and she is going to kill your little friends if you don't go."

"You can tell my sister I'm tired of being her pet. That's what you're becoming, her lap dog, how does it feel, because whatever she told you was a lie."

"It's true you know?" She smiled at her friend.

"I'm sorry, who are you munch kin?"

"Anna and I am not at munch kin."

"Sorry, no pun intended." He raised his hands in a surrendering notion.

"Is that all you want Shakespeare? Because Katherine is nothing compared to what you could have in your eternal life and you're screwing it up perfectly."

"I know, I'm an ultimate power, but whatever I wanted in life was taken."

"What was that?" She actually cared how he felt, she knew him, but from where?"

"You don't even remember me, do you?"

"That one I am struggling with, sorry."

"I went to one of your last schools and you took me to prom, I was lucky, but…"

"…But what?"

"You didn't love me." He looked up at her with a tear in his eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but my sister is no way to get back at me."

"I'm trying to protect you from her!"

He was in front of her now, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Anna?"

"Yes El?"

"Do you mind giving us a minute?"

"I'll go see Damon." That was a slight threat there saying I can get him here at any moment so no funny business. She was gone.

"Look, William, I am really sorry, but I can't be in love with you, but you will find someone someday, just please stay away from my sister, please."

"You can say that, you already found your true love, I have to get back to Katherine. Bye."

"I really am sorry." He stopped in his tracks, turned to face her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left.

She always loved him like a brother and now Katherine was screwing him over, she was mad now.

She went into her room and changed into a white silk night gown and went to bed, it was only 7 o'clock, but she exhausted, finally knowing who her attacker was, but she never found out exactly why he didn't kill her. But she knew in her sub conscience, he didn't want this life and he didn't her to be dead; dead.

She drifted into an empty night sleep, only waking once though the night to find Anna in her bed then she went back to sleep and did not wake since.


	12. Research

**Elizabeth POV**

_Stupid bitch a sister of mine, arghhh! _She was so mad at Katherine. Using one of her friends, who worst of all was in love with her.

She was pacing the dining room, glaring at the wooden oak walls, then to the shelves stacked with her favourite books.

"That's a nice look for you."

She stared down at her plaid pyjama bottoms and light blue vest then up at Damon who was lounging on the sofa. _How did she not hear him come in?_

He patted the seat next to him, "What's wrong with you, why are you pacing?"

She didn't answer, just started pacing again. She slammed her fist on the wall leaving a hole in it.

Damon was behind her in a flash; he wrapped his arms around her waste and leaned his head on her shoulder, sniffing her hair.

"Now I know something is eating at you, what is it?"

She shook her head. He pulled her to the couch and sat her on his lap cradling her so she had to look him in the eyes. The eyes she gets lost in all the time, but she was too pissed to stay looking at him, she turned away.

He stroked her hair carefully; he'd never done that before. It sent shivers down her spine and she snuggled into him, breathing him in.

**Damon POV**

They had been sitting there for an hour or so, but the thing that was bugging her, the thing he didn't know sent a pain in his chest- straining until he feared it would burst.

"Please tell me, Angel?" He had never called her that before, but it seemed natural.

He felt her stiffen, and then snuggle into him even more as if to hide from him.

"Please?" She looked him in the eyes and must have seen the worry there because she took a deep breath.

"You know the guy who attacked me?" Of course he did so he let her carry on, "He was an old friend of mine, I went to prom with him- not because I liked him, but because he was nice and he asked- anyway, Katherine changed him because he was like me. Now she is using him."

"What else, come on spill, I know you too well."

"He thinks he's in… love… with me!"

A growl rose in his chest, fire burned in his heart- this was jealousy?

"Don't be mad at him, please!"

"He loves you, what am I meant to feel?"

"I don't know, millions of people love you- I get on with it, why can't you?"

"Because there is no contest between you and the other girls, you win all of the time!"

"Ohh."

She nuzzled into him again and he held her tight and inhaled her scent before getting up.

She was still in his arms as he ran up to the boarding house.

"What are we doing here?"

"Research!"

"Research? What about?"

"Katherine!"

"What about her?"

"To see if she has done things like this before or if anything like this has happened before and about people like you."

"So basically all of the things I have been trying to find out for years and you have it here?"

"Stefan might have some things that are useful."

Elizabeth was sprawled on his bed reading her seventh book, more carefully than he read his. Elena was on the window bench and Anna sitting in a rocking chair. He gave up and wondered out of the room. Stefan and Jeremy were downstairs; they had already gotten board and went to the shop to get refreshment.

"So, what did you get?" Jeremy's head popped up at the sudden appearance of Damon in the kitchen with him and Stefan.

"The usual crap, have a look!"

He was right, junk food and canned drinks, a couple of blood bags probably missing from the hospital, the usual crap. There was also a leaflet advertising the founder's ball.

He reached for it and glanced over it. His face lit up into a cocky grin, you had to dress up in the renaissance time, yet there will be a buffet of today's food, how cliché.

"You are going to go Damon?" Stefan's face lit up at the idea of going with Elena and having his brother there, it would be just like home, but better he thought.

He looked at Jeremy to Stefan and back to the leaflet and let out an exasperated sigh.

But before he could answer Anna was in the room.

"Jeremy, can we go, please?!" Puppy dog eyes? She put on puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure, but where am I going to get a _renaissance _suit from?"

"You can borrow one of mine," Saint Stefan conquers again at being a complete idiotic suck up, lets get the parade float out again, Damon thought bitterly to himself even though he liked the idea of going.

Anna perked up again and kissed Jeremy lightly on the lips, then spoke, "We have to go anyway because Elena's fallen asleep."

"Humans can't last that long when it comes to big reading."

"Shut up Damon, at least she didn't ditch like you three." They all laughed a contagious laugh until Anna and Jeremy went back to the Gilberts and Stefan picked up Elena and went after them.

**Elizabeth POV**

She heard them all leave and Damon run up the stairs and reach her in seconds.

"There's nothing here so far! Anyway what was all the laughing about?" She asked without even glancing up from the book she was studying.

"Anna being Anna." Then she did look up to see him smiling at her.

"Okay, what's the hidden agenda behind your smile?"

"Do I need a hidden agenda to smile?" He questioned her mockingly.

"You're Damon Salvatore; you always need a hidden agenda."

"Fair point, okay so here it is, do you want to go to the founder's ball with me?" He twiddled his thumbs completely contradicting the hard ass image he had spent so long building.

How could he even doubt her, she loved him but couldn't bring herself to say it yet, but of course she would go with him to the ball.

"Damon," he looked at her, "do you really think you need to even ask me that? Of course I'll go with you!"

She saw him exhale and grin at her. She tapped the space next to her and he sat down.

"I love you Elizabeth Marilynn Rose Jade Pierce." He leant into her and kissed her lightly, the heat lingered on her lips even after he stopped the kiss.

The next kiss was more passionate as she felt him manoeuvre her up to his pillow while never breaking the kisses he gave her, she almost felt selfish for taking them, but she didn't care.

Her chest was heaving, but she didn't care. He looked down at her with hungry eyes and stroked her hair. A groan escaped her lips and he smile. He kissed her again, becoming more and more urgent.


	13. Uninvited Unwanted

**Damon POV**

The night of the founder's ball, he was getting ready in one of his old suits getting ready for Elizabeth; he remembered what she looked like at the original founder's ball.

_Flashback:_

_He was waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase for her, Katherine and Stefan had already left, but he was waiting for his date._

_He heard her light footfalls and then a figure at the top of the steps. _

_She wore a light pink dress that flowed down past her feet leaving a trail of silk behind her. Her hair was in a long side plait. Pink Tulips invaded the area around her collarbone along with the purple necklace she always wore._

_She smiled at him while walking down the staircase and reaching for his hand that he gave to her willingly._

"_You look beautiful tonight Miss Pierce."_

"_As do you Mr. Salvatore." She giggled then they headed for the carriage waiting for them._

_When they entered the ball room all eyes glanced to them in awe, all apart from Katherine who's eyes turned to slits of malice until Stefan got her attention back after smiling at the sight of his happy brother- and he was truly happy at this moment while he led her to the dance floor and pulled her towards him and started dancing._

He was back in himself and staring in the mirror at his light blue shirt that showed off his eyes- it was met with a black suit jacket and pants to make it more Damony. Then there was a knock at the door.

**Elizabeth POV**

She leaned on her desk as Anna tied the corset of her dress; Anna was already done and was now sorting out Elizabeth.

Anna wore a yellow dress with a sunflower in the corner, one of her old favourites, her black hair danced past her shoulders where it hadn't been tied up.

She smiled, beautiful, "Done, you can go put on the rest of your dress now then we'll do your hair."

She went to go get her dress in her wardrobe; it was blood red with black roses around the trail on the back, she slipped it on a tied the back. She put on red lipstick to make her lips brighter, and then she went back to Anna.

"I didn't know you were wearing that one, I thought you were wearing white, it looks amazing on you!"

She blushed and thanked her friend before sitting down so Anna could do her hair.

She had it piled on top of her head with strands dancing down- she wore a red gemmed necklace to finish of the look and headed to Damon.

She was nervous as she rang the Boarding house' door bell. She took a deep breath as Damon answered the door and smiled at her. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and relaxed.

"You look beautiful tonight Miss Pierce."

"Wow, Déjà vu."

"Tell me about it."

He leant in to kiss her on her forehead and led her to his car and opened her door for her. She felt like she did in 1864, completely out of this world and she needed to come back down soon or Damon would think she had gone mad.

**Damon POV**

When they reached the building hosting the shindig he took her hand and led her inside- all faces turned towards them as they entered, just to look at the beauty of them as a couple, they were a fine couple many people thought.

Stefan, Elena, Anna and Jeremy were all on the dance floor looking at them and smiling at how happy they knew Damon was, even if he didn't show it.

People started dancing again as they headed to meet the sheriff and talk, she wore a green dress covered in ivy.

"Ah, Damon there you are, and this must be Elizabeth, nice to meet you." She extended a hand and Elizabeth took it to his relief she didn't give away any signs of confusion about this meeting.

"Nice to meet Mrs Forbes." She smiled sweetly, he didn't fool for it.

"Well I have to get back to patrol, Damon, Elizabeth." She nodded at them each in turn and left.

"She knows about vampires, she's wearing vervain Damon."

"Yes and she doesn't suspect a thing so dance with me and calm down."

He led her to the dance floor and started to dance, then their song came on and they grinned at each other.

"Are we going to show them how to dance properly?"

"I think we might have to."

They suddenly went into a dance of complicated steps, twirls and lifts.

When they finished the dance they went to get refreshment until a woman came up to him and asked for a dance, he had to accept to keep from being rude and the fact that Elizabeth told him to.

**Elizabeth POV**

She could see the line of girls wanting to dance with Damon, it made her giggle; he was going to have a busy night tonight.

A light tap came onto her shoulder, she spun around at the face of her sister smiling and wearing her favourite old dress.

"Hello sister, how are you tonight?" Katherine giggled and tugged her across the hall and out of the backdoor.

The light was dark out in hall, but she could see just fine her sister in her blue dress and hair pinned up above her head.

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

"I'll get straight to the point, you're my sister and you brought me back to life but you betrayed me, I will give you one chance to come back to me, second chances aren't my forte so take it as a compliment."

"Katherine you can be such a bitch sometimes, why not just leave and save yourself getting hurt again?"

"That is because I always get my way."

"We'll see, I can be a selfish bitch as well you know."

"Elizabeth Pierce, you have changed, become more like a teenager of this century, nice to know you do have sass, I was beginning to worry."

"Go away; I don't want you ruining my life here!"

"Oh I heard, you stole my boy Damon, that's rude."

"He's not a toy you can pick up and put down whenever you like he does have feelings you know?"

"Awe, I think you're in love, how sweet, to bad it won't last long, goodbye sister."

"I hate you, you stupid whore." She was talking to air now as her sister had left, she followed her scent but it stopped- bitch- she had a car waiting for her.

She headed back to the ballroom and watched as Damon cast a confused glance over to her, which then transformed into sheer worry.

The clock finally stroke midnight, a reasonable enough time to say she wanted to go home and get away from the crowd, who were heated so much she could barely control her thirst- she could feel her fangs elongating and a twinge of pain as more people's rosy cheeks pulsed more blood. Her eyes started to change she could feel it.

She ran, that's all that she could have done in a situation like this, she had to get away.

She heard Damon follow her out, but she kept on running until she hit the outskirts of the forest- perfect- a deer was waiting for her there, she dove and scored, managing to numb her thirst.

She felt his midnight eyes on her. She turned to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Fine, why wouldn't I be?" _he mimicked her, "because Katherine's scent is all over you that is why." He was in front of her now placing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, back in place.

"I'm fine, I swear."

"You know, you are quite a picture like that, don't you- the whole blood red dress and dripping lips are kind of creepy in a sexy way, it gives you edge that I never knew you could master."

Her lips were smothered, but she wiped it away with her back hand.

"Bugger off Damon; I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"Oh, don't be like that, everyone needs someone to care about them, haven't you waited long enough, I sure have!"

"Sorry, I just want to go home, can we go please, unless you want to feed on some innocent girl." He grinned, it was contagious, she couldn't help but let a grin slip from her lips.

Hands raised, she gestured for Damon to take them so they could go home, and he did.

**Damon POV**

He knew she was upset about something, he knew it had Katherine written all over it, but he wouldn't pester her tonight about it- she would sleep it off and he would ambush her in the morning.

_Crap, where did this empathy come from, he was Damon bloody Salvatore, he didn't do caring, he got what he wanted, when he wanted it… Except when she was involved in the equation. Dude you're losing your edge._

Just then said girl came in, wearing a pink night gown with her hair braded and tied into a bun on top of her head- il inmage era bello. She smiled then shuffled up next to him, snuggling into his side.

She was still innocent and pure even if she belonged to him, and it was staying that way.


	14. Leaving with no answers

**Elizabeth POV**

_She was dreaming, she could tell easily just by the sincerity on her sisters face- she loved her but she knew Katherine could never be sincere, ever!_

_She was being pulled, mentally, between Katherine and Damon, her Damon. But he being hers, was that enough to keep her from helping her sister? Confusion took over- she loved them both so much, what was she meant to do?_

_Katherine has been her only family in over 145 years, but she had Elena now, her great-great, whatever it was, niece, she had Stefan, Anna, Jeremy and Damon as well._

_Suddenly the scene changed; Damon was gone, lying limp and lifeless on the ground before her- Katherine was laughing, no, cackling at the remains of his body._

"_NOOOOO!"_

She sat bolt upright in her dark room.

"Are you okay?" Damon sat up from lying next to her- sweat dripped from her brow.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, what is it?"

"I'm fine."

"You keep telling yourself that- whatever keeps the tears away." He grinned and lay back down pulling her down with him and letting her rest on his stomach, it was nice and cool on her head. She slowly drifted off again.

**Damon POV**

He could feel her distress; she had been shaking around in the covers for the past hour, he had watched her, unable to wake her from the nightmare she was having.

"NOOOOO!"

She was up. Hair collapsed behind her- quite a picture even if she does look like a walking corpse at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He sat up behind her- _play it cool and relaxed she might calm down._

"I'm fine." Liar, he could tell she wasn't like a book that gives away the answer in the first chapter.

"Sure you are, what is it?" He tried to look her in the eyes but she was facing the window. Her brow furrowed even if she couldn't tell.

"I'm fine."

"You keep telling yourself that- whatever keeps the tears away." Relaxing back into his pillow he pulled her down by the waist to lie with him, he felt her snuggle into him and her tensed muscles relaxed and calm down a bit before she drifted back to sleep on him- he caressed her head until morning unable to sleep with her anxiety flowing all around the room consuming all peace he could muster up.

Sunbeams had already swallowed up the last of the darkness in the room. He glanced at the clock on the wall- 8.30 in the morning. He rolled over, nothing? There was nothing, she was up already.

He pulled on his dark jeans and went downstairs- nothing again. He ran back up to her room again to her desk- nothing, her wardrobe- nothing there either. Then he spotted it a note;

Damon,

I'm sorry, I had to leave, and I can't tell you why.

From Elizabeth. XXX

She was gone? She had left him? And she couldn't say why? But it was her he was certain only she could sign her name like that.

Something welled up in him, he was worried and abandonment tore its way through his unbeating heart.

"Anna!" He ran to her room where she lay in a white bed. "Where'd she go?"

She looked surprised, "Who?"

"Elizabeth, Anna, Elizabeth, where did she go?" He was enraged and couldn't keep his composure much longer.

"What do you mean where is she?"

He threw the note at her, "That's what I mean."

"She left? Without saying goodbye?"

"Yes, we need to go to the boarding house and we need everyone there, this changes things, if she's gone she could have gone to Katherine."

"She wouldn't do that."

"They are Sisters Damon what if she felt guilty?"

"Fine." They ran to get Jeremy and Bonnie from their homes and headed for the boarding house to an awaiting Stefan and Elena.

"So she just upped and left during the night?"

"Yes." He answered dully to his brother, Anna was sat next to him comforting him, but why him he doesn't need this crap.

"I'm sorry Damon; I don't know how you must be feeling." Elena knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his.

"I'm fine, I deal she's just a stupid girl." He could feel another wall be built as he spoke.

"Don't kid yourself brother, you loved her and we all know it."

He leapt up and threw his brother across the room into the desk and jumped after him to pin him to the wall.

"You don't know anything."

"Obviously not, you aren't pining me up against a wall because you don't give a damn that you've been dumped… again… by a Pierce sister."

He ran to his old house leaving everyone staring at his back.

He ran to the field where she had lay on him not so many nights ago- she had been at Mystic falls for three months before she left and now who knew where she was?

So many questions so little answers.


	15. Who is she really betraying?

**Damon POV**

It's been three weeks since she left, everything has been quiet since moving to quickly to understand what was going on around him. It was midday and everyone was discussing homework that they had received from school the previous day when it happened. All a blur, everyone was in a choke hold. Various people, vampires, restraining the people around him, there was a scent that he recognised, the man holding him had ash blonde hair.

"What the… hell… is going… on?

He managed to choke out that much before he was interrupted by childish giggles he hadn't heard in over 1 year since her death.

"Hello Damon," she nodded to him, "and Stefan." A nod was directed at Stefan as well.

"What the f…" The choke grip he was held in grew so he couldn't finish what he was saying.

"I said I was coming, I just had to wait for my sister to come back to me, come here Elizabeth."

There she was, wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with a denim waist coat over it and black, buckled boots.

Katherine was wearing a dress, pink and yellow with plimsolls. They looked so different. Katherine's white blonde hair danced over her shoulders swaying in a slight breeze coming from the open doors and windows.

Elizabeth's hair was in a high ponytail on top of her head showing off all her features perfectly.

"Awe, little Damon gets to see his true love before he dies."

He snapped out of it and managed to catch the jerk holding him off guard and threw him across the room out the window.

He grabbed Elizabeth in a choke hold up against a wall.

"What the heel is going on?"

"It's all part of the plan Damon, I am truly sorry."

"You're a selfish bitch."

"You weren't initially part of my plan you just happened to be involved."

"Oh, I love drama." Katherine chipped in and clapped.

"Shut up." The both said simultaneously.

"You too." Damon spat at her.

"Fine."

"You're still talking."

No answer, good.

"You dick, that actually hurt you know?"

"It may surprise you, but I do know that." He grinned at the git.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Are, so you're the prick who staked her then said you loved her, git."

"That's none of your business."

"Enough, can we get down to business, Elizabeth came back to me, she loves me more than you!"

"You know what Katherine you are so stupid."

"What?"

**Elizabeth POV**

"I said you're so stupid sister."

Katherine looked at her confused along with everyone else, but Stefan.

"Stefan and I had it planned out all along- and you fell for it."

"I don't follow."

"I come back to you pretending to seek your forgiveness and find the ins and outs of your plan, I sent Stefan the date and time of when we were coming so every one would be there, and he made sure of that."

"What, Elizabeth, look at me please." Damon released her from his grasp and pulled her head to face his by her chin. He looked at her intensely.

"I didn't leave you Damon; you just had to believe I did for the time being because you guys were being monitored. You're such a bid sap, you know?"

His lips formed a perfect 'O' shape and then he backed away.

"Little sister, how could you do that to me?"

She looked her sister who had confusion, fury and hurt all mixed into one slapped across her face.

"You picked a side, I picked mine."

Suddenly the air was ripped from her lungs as she flew across the fields and over the trees around the boarding house. SMACK, she was on her back in the middle of a field with her sister on top of her.

"The rest of you kill the other's this one is mine." She ordered to the wind, it heard and passed her message back to the boarding house.

Katherine's face was vampire now, blackish red veins surrounding her eyes and fangs being produced from her gums indenting her pink lips.

She shoved her off and stood up.

"I will do you a favour Katherine, I won't use my powers on you, we fight this fair unless you cheat."

"Fine little sister, have it your way." The wind took the words from their mouths as rain started to poor around them.

"I always do." Lightning struck the sky and she was knocked and sent flying into a big oak tree.

Katherine following pursuit of her, she moved and ducked out of the way.

A white tigress faced her now, Katherine had changed. So she did the same.

She now stood there as a black panther with rare eyes, the wild took over her and she leapt. Falling into tumbles her and sister, denting the earth around them.

**Anna POV**

It had started there when the message had been heard by the henchmen as she referred to them as, even Elena and Jeremy were putting up good fights against the vampire that was attacking them.

The one holding Elena had decided Shakespeare would need a hand with Damon. There was a cry of pain as she staked the vampire attacking her. She went over to help Jeremy and Elena.

Stefan had got his and was now helping Damon. Both fought well and Damon snapped the neck of the one his brother was fighting and threw him to the flames in the fire.

She had gotten the one she had been fighting with Jeremy and Elena.

Only Shakespeare was left now, but only Damon packed the blows for him. The Shakespeare was dead.

They wasted no time, picking up the humans they ran to where they could sense Elizabeth.

When they were there they noticed she wasn't using her powers.

"Why doesn't she just use them?"

"She can't." Stefan looked at them.

"What do you mean?"

"She gave them up when she made the deal to protect us with an elder while she was gone; she told me she had to. It was to keep us alive no matter what happened to her in this battle. Damon she did it for you, but Katherine doesn't know."

Katherine threw her sister against another tree, she fell limp.

"Elizabeth." Anna cried.

**Elizabeth POV**

Her muscles gave out, she heard Anna's call echo in her mind. Then she was up in the air again.

"Before you die little sister, I'm going to make you watch Damon die."

That was it she pulled a blunt stick from the tree she was being pushed against and stabbed, she felt it pierce her sister's chest through to her heart.

She'd done it, managed to kill her sister. Then blackness dotted in her eyes and she was gone.

She was comfy, the beautiful scent of Damon was engulfing her, but she didn't mind.

A firm but soft hand went to her forehead then caressed her cheek.

"Are you awake now?"

"No, so bugger off and come back later." She smiled at nothing and then opened her eyes.

A head was above hers, it had black eyes and black hair with a devilish smile.

"I do love you Elizabeth, but under any circumstances must you ever scare or trick me like that again." He flicked her nose then got up off of her so she could sit up.

"You do realise this is the second time I've blacked out and woken up in your bed, don't you?"

"Yes I do realise that."

"Are you mad at me?" She bit her lower lip and peeked at him through her lashes.

"Extremely, you gave up your powers for us, for me. You should have never done that."

"Yes dad."

"Don't call me dad."

"Why not?"

"Because you've been sleeping with me and if I'm your dad that's really perverted."

"Okay, come here." She patted the space next to her and he obeyed.

She snuggled up to his chest and they both drifted into their perfect part of eternity as normal vampires, no extra things added in.


	16. Interesting eternity

**Elizabeth POV**

"DAMON, get your annoying, selfish butt here right now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in the bedroom she now shared with Damon.

"Yes love?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Where the hell are all of my clothes?"

"I don't want you to go out and leave and you can't if you have nothing to wear, simple really." He shrugged at the dark haired beauty standing in front of him in one of his shirts.

"Yeah, well not everything is about you Damon."

"No not everything, but you have to admit the majority of it is," she sighed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pile of his clothes and dumped them onto the floor, "what are you doing Elizabeth?"

She ran to one of the draws in his desk and pulled out a box of matched and stood in front of his favourites clothes with a lit match just above them.

"You wouldn't," she quirked her eyebrow and dropped the match, it immediately lit up one of his shirts and started spreading, "Elizabeth Pierce what have you done?"

His body crumpled to the floor as his hands reached towards the flames dramatically as she skipped past him and to Elena in Stefan's room.

"Elena can I borrow some clothes Damon's hidden all of mine?"

"Sure," she walked over to her draw and chucked her a purple dress, Elizabeth nodded in thanks and quickly changed in one of the bathrooms, grabbed Damon's credit card and walked towards the door. Damon was suddenly in front of her with a distraught look upon his face, she heard Stefan snigger behind her with Elena clutching his arm, because no one has ever messed with Damon's clothes.

"What. Have. You. Done?" He seethed as she pushed her way past him, he was shaking with anger.

"Like I told you before, karma's a bitch, now I'm going shopping, bye." She managed to get past him and out the house, about halfway through the forest, her little short cut, a wrist grabbed hers and turned her around, she came face to face with electric blue eyes flashing with fury and pain? Really pain?

"You will pay," she sighed leant in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I paid, can I go now."

His grip on her wrist tightened as he forced her against an old pine tree, the wind was knocked out of her for a second then his lips were on hers, _if this is paying I'll burn his clothes every morning._

In seconds she was kissing him back, raking her fingers through his hair, his hand clutched her thighs and held her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, he then started kissing down her neck, his body pressed her against the tee while his hands moved and roamed over her body, she let out an unintended moan.

He smirked at her then pushed her onto the floor so her was lying above her while he started kissing her again, from her collar bone, up her neck, along her jaw line up to the corner of her lip, then he pulled away.

"Goodbye love, that was your lesson for the day, never mess with Damon's clothes."

Great so he's going to lead me on then leave. She grumbled as she got up and carried on her way shopping, oh if he only knew I tipped out all of his alcohol last night down the sink and all of the shops that sell alcohol within a fifty mile radius are closed because she compelled them to be.

She smirked to herself as she heard a feint aggravated cry from the Boarding House, then she entered town and started shopping.

Oh isn't this going to be an interesting eternity for the couple.


End file.
